


Some weird shit

by captainhurricane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Dirty Talk, Blowjobs, M/M, MC is 17, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: "You're into some weird shit, huh?"





	Some weird shit

**Author's Note:**

> so on my second playthrough i've finally managed to go onwards with Iwai's link and you know.. you know me and older dudes so 
> 
> also the underage-tag is only because Akira/MC is like 17. Shrug emoji etc

"You're-" 

Iwai stares. 

Akira stares back, still leaning against the shop's front door, still certain of the words that had just come out of his mouth. He had even locked the door, made sure to close the blinds. Made sure to wear that one shirt that reveals enough of his collarbones: the same ones that Iwai's eyes had been tracing earlier on in this sort-of-relationship. "Like you haven't been thinking about it, Iwai," Akira huffs and cocks one confident eyebrow. 

"Well, shit," Iwai says and it's not exactly a no but it's not the enthusiastic yes that Akira had been expecting. Honestly, Iwai might treat him like a dumbass kid but Akira knows, Akira just fucking knows that sentiment had stopped being true a long time ago. Would be even less true if Iwai knew the whole truth: Akira has to bite back a smirk at the thought of Iwai's face if Akira ever told him of being a part of the Phantom Thieves. Would Iwai laugh? Would Iwai mock him? Or would he- 

"I know you're single, I know you're not interested in anyone but I know you've been watching me," Akira says, steps away from the door. He runs a hand through his hair, lets his smirk appear when Iwai's eyes follow the movement. 

"Gotta make sure you're doing a good job, boy," Iwai growls but it's more heated than his usual barbs. They're both standing now, the only thing between them the damn counter and the glow of Iwai's cash register. 

"Am I?" How easy it is for Akira's voice to drop, to let his tongue flick over his lips, to pull up the hem of his shirt. "Doing a good job?" He didn't actually plan to climb on the counter but he does, with the same sort of agility that comes so easy in the Metaverse: the same one that makes Iwai's eyes go dark. Akira seats himself on the counter, spreads his jeans-clad legs and tilts his eyebrow again. 

"Boy," Iwai growls. 

"Sir," Akira says, smirk wide, cocky, the exact same one he throws at his enemies, provoking them to attack. 

Iwai's chair screeches as he sits down and pulls himself closer, his hands settling on Akira's thighs. He squeezes. Akira bites his lip. 

"What do you want?" Iwai strokes, his palms wide. His eyes are dark, his voice low. He looks up and up and oh, if that isn't a sight that makes Akira's groin throb with need. Before he can even begin to form an answer, Iwai's fingers slip between Akira's legs and cup him through his jeans. They're staring at each other, both with their lips parted, both feeling the crackle of electricity between them- both knowing it's been there since the beginning. Iwai had merely stifled it, thought the kid too young, too inexperienced, too uninterested but then Akira had begun to drop hints. 

"Because I know what I want," Iwai murmurs and unceremoniously frees Akira's half-hard cock, instantly wrapping a calloused, rough palm around it. 

Akira shifts, lets his feet rest on the chair's armrests, his palms on the cool glass of the counter. "Want me to call you sir?" He keeps his hips still, made easier by the slow movement of Iwai's hand. 

Iwai squeezes. A whine slips out of Akira. "Iwai is fine." That hand reaches Akira's tip, thumb pressing against the slit. Iwai's eyes are dark, dark, dark and Akira finds himself leaning forward, snagging Iwai's cap off his head and scratching his nails through short-shorn grey hair. 

"Indulge my fantasies, will you?" Akira says, his smirk not wavering even as Iwai positions himself better between Akira's legs. 

"It wasn't a no," Iwai says with a crooked smirk of his own. Akira can't quite manage a reply because in the next second Iwai is leaning down and swallowing Akira whole. The reaction is immediate: Akira scrambles to grab something, anything and grabs Iwai's head, pushing onwards with his hips. Iwai lets Akira's cock slip out of his mouth and for a second Akira wonders if there is something wrong- only to realize Iwai is laughing. 

"A goodlooking boy like you should get a girl your age but here you are, offering yourself to an old man like me- come on, pull up your shirt for me-" Iwai doesn't look up to meet Akira's eyes, instead wraps his hand once more around Akira's cock, his mouth sucking a bruise on Akira's stomach. 

"I'm not really that into girls," Akira huffs once he finds his voice again. He briefly wonders if he shouldn't take off his shirt entirely but decided against it. Maybe Iwai likes him like this better: debauched but with his clothes mostly on. "And I already tried it with my best friend. We'd rather stay friends- oh, come on, don't stop now-" because Iwai withdraws his hand and withdraws his mouth and looks up. 

"Kid, you're into something weird if I'm the only one you're attracted to. And judging by how bad your dick is poking me, I can safely say it's bad," Iwai huffs, that same, downright condescending tone of voice bring down a hot flush of irritation through Akira- yet at the same time his hips twitch, desperate to reach some friction again. 

"You can't just start and then stop in the middle-" Akira whines, his voice shifting into a moan when Iwai leans down to lick him, that tongue flicking at Akira's leaking tip like it was a candy cane. 

"Stop being a brat and maybe I'll let you suck mine," Iwai growls and gets back into it, swallows Akira down again and then back up, back down until Akira is squirming and clutching at Iwai's clothed shoulders. Iwai hums around Akira's cock but doesn't withdraw again; one palm spreads itself under Akira's shirt, the other one grabs both of Akira's balls and squeezes- Akira nearly explodes at that but manages to hold on. 

Iwai hums again, his tongue flicking and licking and exploring every inch of Akira's leaking length, sucking hard enough to force out another string of moans from Akira. Akira squeezes Iwai's shoulders, eyes tightly shut, probably leaving an imprint of his bare ass on the counter but it doesn't matter ,nothing matters but the way Iwai sucks him and touches him. 

"I'll, I'm, oh shit," Akira huffs and puffs, pulling hard at Iwai's jacket, hips now twitching constantly. Iwai's other hand under his shirt has reached his chest and is now curiously flicking and pinching his nipples and Akira  trembles. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm- can I come in your mouth, oh shit-" 

Akira's cock plops out of Iwai's mouth but only for a moment, just enough that Iwai manages a chuckle. "So quickly. Come on then, kiddo, come." Iwai just wraps his lips around the tip and Akira is climaxing, spurting an embarrassing amount of semen into the waiting mouth, being so loud the neighbours probably heard but nothing matters because Iwai is drinking him, milking him dry until Akira is left trembling and blinking hard, glasses crooked. 

"Oh fuck," he says once Iwai has withdrawn and stood up. 

"You good?" Iwai pats his thigh. Akira swallows hard and looks up, aware of how messed up he already looks. Iwai wipes his mouth again and swallows, his smirk making an appearance again. 

"Lemme return the favour," Akira says, gaze dropping down to the obvious tent in Iwai's trousers. 

"Mmm," Iwai says and turns on his heel. Akira listens to a tap turn on, listens as Iwai spits and washes his face and hands and then returns. "The floor is kinda hard but if you feel up for it, I wouldn't say no," Iwai hums. 

Akira doesn't bother buttoning himself up again as he drops down from the counter and gets on his knees. 

Iwai seats himself, spreads his thighs. "You ever suck a dick before, boy?" 

"Yep," Akira says and gets to work on freeing Iwai's erection, his own breathing already coming in short hard puffs in his ears. 

"Oh really? And did you like it?" 

"Yep," Akira purrs and takes off his glasses. Iwai takes them from him, probably putting them somewhere to the counter- not that it matters because there's a thick cock in front of Akira, a musky, masculine scent filling up his nostrils. "You're a thick one, sir," Akira says and looks up, just as he gets his lips around Iwai's tip. Iwai's palm settles on his hair, heavy and warm. 

"What a sight you make on your knees, boy," Iwai hums. "Come on, since you're so insistent to call me that." Iwai reveals his teeth and grabs a fistful of Akira's hair. "Suck your sir off." 

Akira closes his eyes, mimics the grip Iwai had earlier on his own cock- the same one that's currently still flaccid between his legs, throbbing from the aftershocks of his orgasm- and sucks, instantly feeling the strain of Iwai's thickness. Iwai's scent is overpowering him instantly, Iwai's grip so tight in his hair that Akira couldn't move away even if he wanted to. 

Iwai's cock is swollen, it throbs between Akira's lips and in his hand. He moans around it, drools as he takes it as deep as possible and then withdraws, then takes it back in. Iwai is making soft little grunts, hips twitching but otherwise staying so still that Akira has to look up to see Iwai's face. The dim lights of the store throw deep shadows to Iwai's face but his flushed cheeks and his feverish eyes are easy enough to see. 

"You look good down there, boy," Iwai purrs and Akira closes his eyes again. He moans when Iwai tugs his hair, shudders when Iwai does it again. "Really? That gets you going? What else does?" 

"Find out," Akira breathes out before diving back in, already finding a better rhythm for his sucks and licks than in the beginning, ignoring the sting of uncontrollable tears in his eyes and the ache in the corners of his mouth. 

"What a depraved little brat you are," Iwai hums. His hips move, finally and force his cock deeper. Akira gags, for a moment spots dance beneath his closed eyelids before Iwai pulls away. "How's that?" 

Akira swears and shifts, pushing Iwai's cock back so he can more easily reach Iwai's balls; heavy and tight and big, so fucking big. Akira nuzzles them and fondles them, inhales deep and feels his own erection stir back to life. Akira's throat burns but he takes one ball into his mouth and sucks, lets it plop out only to move onto the other. Iwai's hips have started to thrust onwards, his pre-cum leaking on Akira's face but Akira doesn't stop, presses kisses all over Iwai's length and his balls, sucks them both into his mouth, licks them so thoroughly they are shining with saliva. He lets out involuntary little groans himself, moaning out louder when Iwai pulls his head back and forces his cock back between Akira's lips. 

"There you go, brat, this what you want huh?"

Akira nods, eyes closed in pleasure as he lets Iwai grab his head and start thrusting. 

"You know, I was sure you'd be a weird one when you agreed to my deal in the first place but this I didn't see coming at all. I'm not, nh, complaining because your mouth is so fucking good." 

Akira grabs Iwai's hips, slips fingertips underneath that rugged sweater Iwai always wears and presses his nails deep into the skin. 

"Here you are, just taking my dick like you were born for it," Iwai continues to purr, his tone almost nonchalant, his voice nothing but a low growl, vibrating deep in his gut. "Maybe I should keep you around for longer, just sit in this chair during business-hours and have you on your knees, my dick in your mouth. Would you like that, huh?" 

Akira moans, frees himself but only to climb on Iwai's lap and straddle him, to grab him by the sweater and kiss him fiercely, furiously. 

"Your dirty talk is awful, sir," Akira groans, his mouth and throat burning. Iwai grabs a handful of his ass and squeezes, brings their groins together and grinds. 

"But it works," Iwai huffs and lets Akira lick into his mouth, grunting when Akira grinds down, their dicks brushing against each other with each movement. 

"Pull my hair," Akira grunts, pushing and pushing and pushing until Iwai's hips are twitching uncontrollably. Iwai grabs a fistful of hair again and pulls, his mouth pressed hard against Akira's throat. Akira reaches between them and grabs Iwai's dick, stroking it, grinding down on it until Iwai lets out a shaky moan and bites hard on Akira's throat, spilling his load. 

**Author's Note:**

> aka MC seduces Iwai and realizes he's the one who's been seduced all along
> 
> also please don't do this at home aka have unprotected sex- as far as the age diff goes, I'm kiiiinda of the opinion that as long as you're over the age of consent and it's 100% consensual you can do whatever the fuck you want. shrug emoji.


End file.
